The legendary Naruto Namikaze
by MAZOKU KING
Summary: Summary- Although the kyubbi chakra is sealed off from him there's a power with in him that's more stronger with him that will be released and will bring back the true saiyan.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time making a story so I hope whoever reads it will enjoy it this story will be a crossover fiction of Dbz, naruto story I've seen plenty of stories like this start off good but never finished I will finish mine so without further ado my first fan fiction.

Summary- Although the kyubbi chakra is sealed off from him there's a power with in him that's more stronger with him that will be released and will bring back the true saiyan naruto uzumaki.

Disclaimer-although I may have good ideas sadly I don't own nothing all character from this story belong to their rightful owners akira toriyama and misashi kishimoto.

Chapter 1- The forest of death.

(Dreamscape)

Son of a bitch that hurt Naruto said waking up. He shook his head to clear is mind and remember what happened, Oh yea now I remember I saved sasuke-teme's ass from some weird cross dressing snake guy and then he hit me in the stomach with some kind of seal.

Standing up in the ankle length water of the sewer that makes up his mind he started to gain memories of a red head woman with a disapproving smile on her face as the thoughts stopped he heard three voices that were arguing, two of which sounded like they were fighting so he followed the sound of arguing coming up on quite a weird scene of a one tall muscled man that stood at 7ft tall with blue hair with no shirt gold bracers with a green gem in them white pants and gold boots,arguing with another man who was ripped but not like the first man but was lean, he stood 5'9 with black hair that looked like a palm tree orange karate gi and blue shirt,wristbands,and shoes and a halo over his head standing In front of two giant gates that held nine tailed bijuu kyuubi

As Naruto walked close he could here the commotion. KAKAROT yelled the large blue haired man as he lunged at the orange clad man left arm reared back to take off the black haired mans head.  
Broly calm down I'm not here to fight you the newly named kakarot yelled while dodging every blow that Broly swung.  
Shut the hell up and die kakarot you're the reason I'm here in the first place Broly yelled, then he stopped and began to power up and naruto felt a power that was stronger than chakra, it rivaled maybe even surpassed the hokage him self. He watched as the main hair turned from blue to yellow and cracks of green energy began to form around his body until his whole body was engulfed by a green orb of energy, when the energy dissipated the man whose name he heard was broly was no longer 7ft tall and lean, now he was 10ft tall with hulking muscle pupiless eyes and yellow spiked hair.

You don't wanna listen then i guess I'll have to beat you and make you listen AAAAAAHHHH "kakarot" as he began to power up but his power seemed stronger than the man named "broly" the sewer of his mind began to shake and cracks formed on the walls and a golden aura surrounded kakarots his hair grew longer reaching his butt losing he's eyebrows and his power growing ten-fold.

As both auras began to die down the two men disappeared moving at speeds that naruto couldn't keep up with, the fight went on for an hour till they both came to a stop Broly on one knee was now panting heavily with blood coming from the sides of his mouth his pants were torn and his body had lots of cuts and scratches, kakarot was not as beaten up as Broly but he wasn't unscathed his karate gi shirt was torn and he also had a small trail of blood going down his lip.

Now will you listen said "kakarot" walking towards the Broly.

FUCK YOU KAKAROT Broly yelled as he charged a ball of green energy in his right hand.

Before he had a chance to launch his attack goku grabbed his wrist and punched Broly in the stomach. I told you already I'm not here to fight you king Kai sent me here to help you Kakarot said.

Help me with what why would I need your damn help you pathetic worm Broly said.

Because we're in the mind of a close relative of mine and some time ago king Kai felt his power as a baby and warned me about him, but after sometime that power disappeared we kept an eye on him up until now and he realized that it brought out a part of you from HFIL in side my relative so he brought me to help him with his saiyan powers.

You don't have to hide I know you've been there when you first arrived Goku said turning towards naruto.

Who the hell are you and what are you doing my mind Naruto yelled pointing at Goku and Broly.

My name is Goku and this is Broly he said still holding tightly to Broly still kneeling, and I'll explain everything

(Flashback)  
On King Kai's planet:

GOKU yelled king Kai running towards the orange clad man training.

What's wrong king Kai said Goku

I sensed a strong power level from another dimension King Kai said

Oh wow is this guy must be really strong Goku said

Yes but unfortunately the person is just a baby and is half saiyan but his power feels like he has the potential to be a legendary super saiyan like Broly maybe even surpassing you if he's trained in it correctly said King Kai.

Oh so what do you want to do King Kai He said

For now nothing there's not much we can do as he's still a baby but we can monitor him as he grows older until he can control ki and his saiyan power King Kai said

(Timeskip)

Goku remember that strong power level I sensed years back? King Kai asked.

Yea Goku replied

It disappeared King Kai exclaimed.

Is that bad? Is the kid dead? Goku asked.

No he's not it seems his ki and saiyan blood has been sealed some how which is strange, so for right now we do nothing but when I feel the slightest bit of that power I'm sending you to that dimension to help train and harness his saiyan blood got it King Kai explained

Got it Goku Replied

(Flashback end)

And that's when I got here to find Broly Goku finished

'Damn to think the gaki is related to someone as strong as him" kyuubi thought.

Wait let me get this straight you and him he said pointing to Goku and Broly are from another dimension I'm related to you and I have powers like both of you? Naruto asked.

Yes Goku replied

YATTA I knew I was stronger than sasuke with this power I'll definetly become hokage Naruto yelled jumping up and down. But wait that still doesn't explain why you're here now Naruto pointed out.

I believe I can explain that or better yet I can show you Just come closer to the cage and turn around Kyuubi told him

WHY so you can eat me or try to take over my body Naruto yelled.

NO YOU DUMBASS Im trying to help your sorry ass for once and besides I can't do much with these two here Kyuubi said gesturing towards goku and broly.

Naruto then thought about it and slowly made his way past Goku and Broly to the front of the cage and turned around.

Now this might hurt kyuubi said as he used one of his nails on the back of naruto's neck and flooding it with youkai until a seal showed and shattered apart.  
Then a light engulfed naruto and he began to change,his hair grew out more and turned black with sun kissed blond streaks ,his body's muscles grew burning away all baby fat, and instead of the same bright orange jumpsuit now he wore black karate gi pants red sash a black half jacket with the inside red black muscle t and black boots (think ss4 gogetas clothing).  
As the light started to fade Sealed memories of the red headed woman began to flood his memories.

(Flashback)

Kaa-San please don't go a young naruto cried grabbing the red headed woman's leg.

Get off me your too weak to be my son your power level is not even high enough she said kicking naruto off her leg.

But kaa-san...shut up I told you you're not worth being called my son she said walking away from Naruto.

KAA-SAN

(Time skip)

I'll show her ill show her I'm strong enough naruto mentally thought as he was training by doing push ups with a boulder on his back.

(Time skip)

Naruto I'm sorry but you're getting stronger each day which is good but the council is forcing my hand to do this JIRAIYA NOW sarutobi said as Jiraiya put a suppression seal on the back of his neck.

(Flashback end)

As the memories started to set in naruto's rage couldn't be contained  
when he yelled and his hair began to turn golden blond and his eyes went from blue to teal.

As his rage died he looked himself over and smirked and said two simple words that not only meant hell for those who wronged but also those who stood in his way.

I'm Back

(To be continued)

Please read and review tell me what you think was it good or bad for my first fic I'll take good advice but not bullshit Double t out.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm back

Sorry it took so long to get this new chapter up I've been distracted a lot and reading other stories for inspiration and so I've thought of an Idea story to continue after this one it will be a naruto dc crossover story? And btw naruto will not be op but he won't be a push over he will kick ass and he will be a bit dark at times, so without further ado here the chapter you've been waiting for.

Disclaimer: this story and Ideas are mine , the characters and any thing else belong to their rightful owners.

Talking:""

Thinking:''

Chapter 2: "I'm back"

"I'm back"

"Good you've broken the seal and revealed your true self, now we can begin training you in the turtle hermit style, but first you have to wake up there seems like there's a bit of danger goin on outside it seems that Sasuke kid has been taking over by some tainted evil energy while you were knocked out." said Goku

"Ok, but what about him" Naruto asked pointing towards Broly.

"Oh yea I almost forgot about him, come here and place your hand on his forehead and he'll be absorbed into you and gain his information on his abilities, history, and some of his personality"

Naruto walked over to Broly and put his hand on his his head and he burst into particles of light surrounding Naruto and was absorbed into him gaining the information.

"Wow this guy was something else"

"Yeah I know but I still managed to beat him with some help from my friends, but that's a story for another time now it's time for you to wake up" Goku said as Naruto started fading away.

( Outside Mindscape)

As the light died down outside the mindscape the Oto and Konoha genin were shocked to see a black and blond haired guy that stood at 5'9 and was well ripped and lean.

"What? you guys look like you've seen a ghost" Naruto said smirking showing his fanged teeth making the girls of each team to blush. "Can someone tell me what the hell's been going on since I was knocked out?"

"Naruto is that you? Sakura asked

"Yea who else would it be."

"YOU CAN'T BE NARUTO-BAKA AND IF YOU ARE YOU MUST BE USING SOME PATHETIC HENGE TO SHOW UP SASUKE-KUN" Sakura yelled.

"Listen here you goddamn howler monkey the Naruto you know is long gone I'm the real deal and you would know that if you wasn't too busy being a pathetic excuse of a kunoichi chasing behind Sasuke and being a waste of human space" Naruto said back pissed off shocking everyone that "knew" Naruto knew he would never say that to the girl he "loved"

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some buisness to take care of Naruto said while walking towards the Oto nin.

"Dobe fight me" Sasuke asked

"Only when you're not influenced by that hickey, then I will fight you"

"Are you scared that you'll lose because I'm better and stronger then you, because I'm an uchiha el..."

"I could give two shits about who you are and don't even think for a second I'm scared of some pathetic avenger like you oh yeah and FYI no matter how hard you try you can never match up to Itachi and maybe if you know what really happened you wouldn't be the loser brooding emo you are now" Naruto retorted.

"How would you know? You're just a loser"Sasuke yelled

"I know because watched over me when I was young and even then he was disappointed in you i bet if he seen you now he would feel more shame of how much of a pathetic avenger you've become"Naruto replied.

At that Sasuke got angry and charged Naruto, but he didn't get a chance to land a hit and was winded from a punch to the gut by Naruto. "Hm trash""NARUTO-BAKA WHY DID YOU HIT SASU..."Sakura yelled but was cut off by a chop to the neck from Naruto appearing behind her.

'So fast I didn't even see him move" Ten Ten thought

"Now that those two pathetic wastes are out of the way anybody mind telling me what the hell happened here."I can" Ino said and she began explaining what happened from the beginning of the three Oto genin attacking to the time naruto woke up."so that's what happened huh thank you for helping my "Teammates" and word of advice Lee find a real kunoichi instead this damsel in distress" Naruto said.

He then began waking towards the three Oto nin flaring some of his KI."leave the scrolls you've got and leave"Naruto demanded flaring a bit more KI driving his point even more.

They the placed the scrolls on the ground and lept away into the trees."Take whatever scroll you need and head to the tower"

"Why are you helping us"Ino asked

"It's a thank you for you all helping my team, and besides we are still friends aren't we Ino" Naruto said, smiling at her making her blush.

"He really is back" Ino thought.

Team 10 and Team 9 gathered the scrolls they needed then left. 'Now to pick up these assholes and head to the tower' Naruto thought.

(At The tower)

Naruto made it to the tower he read the instructions on the wall then put Sasuke and Sakura down and took out the heaven and earth scroll and rolled em out on the floor In a x pattern. Iruka appeared In a puff of smoke,"Congradulations you and your team...wait who are you where's Naruto, and what did you do to Sasuke and Sakura"Iruka asked going on defense,"Relax -sensei it's me the real Naruto""It's good to see you're back but how did you manage to break the seal" Iruka asked relaxing out of his defensive stance.

"I'll tell you everything after the exams but for now I'm going take these two to the room and there's a couple of people I need to see and talk to and also I'm hungry" his stomach growled as if on cue making Naruto grin sheepishly and scratch the back of his head.

"Alright seeya later Naruto and kick some ass" giving Naruto a thumbs up as he walked off.

"You know it Iruka-aniki"Naruto replied.

'Look like there's gonna be some hell to pay I wonder who's first on his shit list.'

(To be continued)

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter sorry it took so long I just had so many story ideas in my head so expect other stories also but idk how soon Read and Review please and pm me any question you have or suggestions Dt out this bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I've been gone for so long I've been preoccupied with other stuff jobs breakups moving etc but fear not I'm not dropping this story it will be continued I might just even re edit it and start over also I will be writing other stories mist of them will be crossovers. And as for this story a new chapter will be up soon. And for those who're still here thanks for your patients and for those who are not im sorry I let you down any questions just pm me.


End file.
